Battle of Love : UK versus US
by TIKToK-TimeTraveller
Summary: Si Gilbert menantang Alfred untuk mendapatkan hati Arthur! Tetapi, sialnya, sepertinya ada yang memperalat Arthur sehingga keesokan harinya ia mendadak menjadi OOC! Apakah reaksi Alfred terhadapnya dan juga reaksi murid lainnya? Just read it out! WARNINGS : Yaoi, OOC, AU, gila-abal, pair UKUS, special ff for Ochiko Nekoyama! Danke bitte !


Seorang pemuda terlihat meminum teh darjeeling dengan elegannya di sebuah kafe. Tubuh perkasa pemuda itu dibaluti dengan seragam sebuah sekolah elit yang berada di seberang kafe di mana dia bersantai dengan tenang. Akan tetapi, siang itu, sepertinya suatu hal yang sial akan menghampirinya. Tak tanggung-tanggung, lima belas menit dia menikmati kenyamanan kafe tersebut, sudah terganggu oleh segerombolan teman sekelas yang sedari tadi sudah berisik di sebelah kafe, yakni sebuah restoran Italian…

"HELL NO! GUE KAN LEBIH AWESOME! KENAPA KALIAN MALAH NGEJEK HOBIKU, HAH?"

"Udah, udah, daripada kamu ngamuk dan berakhir berantem sama si Alpret, eh Alfred itu. Inget gak sih lu, di sekolah juga lu pada bikin rusuh, sehingga Mr. Vash alias Switzerland sampe harus menembakmu habis-habisan? TOBAT! TOBAAAAT!"

"I'M HERO! MAKANYA DIEM DI SITU AJA, GIL!"

"_Gomenasai_, tetapi kalian harus tenang–."

"NGGAK MAU TAHUUUU~! AYO KITA TARUHAN! YANG BERHASIL BIKIN HATI SANG KETUA OSIS HETALIA HIGH SCHOOL, ARTHUR KIRKLAND, SANGAT BERBUNGA-BUNGA HINGGA UJIAN SELESAI MINGGU DEPAN, AKAN MENDAPATKAN KESEMPATAN BUAT MEMERINTAH-MERINTAH YANG KALAAAHHHH~!"

Yap, kini hati sang Kirkland yang terhormat tersebut sudah mendidih bagaikan dimasak di atas kompor selama 30 menit. Siapa sih yang gak malu mendengar tantangan yang memalukan dari seorang pecinta burung kecil ditambah fans terselubung-nya Hungary ini? Akhirnya, dia malah membatalkan acara minum teh yang sangat dipujanya tiap siang ini, berakhir dengan ucapan sedikit kotor yang terkeluarkan denagn kerasnya di kafe tersebut, "*******! MENGAPA SELALU SAJA AKU DIJADIKAN KORBAN DARI TANTANGAN MEMALUKAAAAANNNN!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hetalia ~ The Battle of Love**

© Axel 'Sverige' Oxenstierna / xX-TIKToK'TimeMachine

_A/N_ : **Special ff requested by Ochiko Nekoyama**. Please enjoy and **No Flames HERE!** Baru sekali ini gue bikin ff yaoi TTATT

Disclaimer : Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya, gue gak colok Hetalia kok TTwTT kalo gue punya Hetalia, bakal gw pairingin PruHun deh! /PLAK

**Warnings** : OOC, OC, AU, gila-abal, pair yaoi, misstypo dan lain-lain, dan sebagainya, dst dst dst…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1****st**** Alfred's Love Strategy : MERAYU SANG KIRKLAND!**

Akhirnya, Alfred semalaman nggak bisa tidur gegara mendengar ada tantangan memalukan dari pria albino tersebut. _Masa iya gue mesti mendapatkan hati si tsundere itu? NGGAK SREG!_ Yap, akhirnya kita tahu, wahai pemirsa sekalian, bahwa si Alpr− eh bukan, maksudku Alfred, jelas-jelas telah jatuh cinta kepadanya. Eh sama siapa? Ya iyalah, si Kirkland itu sendiri! Bukan si anak Sealand yang kerjaannya cuma ngerjain kakaknya, ataupun si Wy yang bisanya menyindir tiap personifikasi dengan perkataan yang sangat tajam bagaikan siluet, bahkan si Scotland yang ditakuti Kirkland yang _itu_. Oke, akhirnya malam itu, Alfred terpaksa ber-insomnia ria sambil menyusun siasatnya!

Nah, mari kita lompati settingnya menjadi pagi hari keesokannya. Rupanya oh rupanya, kantung mata pun jadi di sekitar mata Alfred. Sampai-sampai banyak orang bertanya-tanya. _Ada gerangan apa Alfred yang satu ini kurang tidur? A-APA JANGAN-JANGAN MENYUSUN STRATEGI YANG 'ITU'?_ Yap, baru kemaren aja ditantang, sekarang aja udah bermunculan banyak pamflet berisikan pengumuman tantangan dari si ASEM itu kepada Alfred yang ini!

"HEH! YANG HOBI MAKAN HAMBURGER, SITU KENAPA, HAH?"

Kontan saja Alfred tersentak kaget. Bukan karena bertabrakan dengan murid lain, melainkan suara yang memanggil dirinya. Dan suara itu nggak asing baginya. Mata birunya segera ketakutan melihat sosok si tsundere yang diam-diam ditaksirnya. Tetapi pas melihatnya, dia tambah SHOCK! Bukan hanya dia aja, si ASEM beserta gerombolan yang datang ke sekolah elit itu setelah Alfred pun ikut-ikutan _shock_ melihat sosok targetnya!

Wah, wah, pemirsa semua, tampaknya si Kirkland yang satu ini sudah menguping pembicaraan mereka secara LIVE, kemaren siang tentunya! Makanya, tampangnya yang sekarang menjadi sangat OOC banget! OOC BANGET! SAMPE GUE KEPENGEN NGAKAK LIHATNYA! *ditabok Iggy beneran* Yup, kini sang Kirkland yang terhormat itu malah berpakaian seperti layaknya preman-preman yang biasa ditemui di komik-komik _bishounen_ atau semacamlah! Bajunya dikeluarin, ada sejumlah tindikan di kedua telinganya bahkan bibirnya, kemudian rambutnya digel seperti Nethere dan segerombolan jabrik lainnya. Tambah lagi di jari tengah tangan kiri serta kedua pergelangan tangannya ada gelang dan cincin!

Kemudian sang Arthur yang terasa OOC banget ini berkata dengan nada mengancam ditambah dengan tampang sangat menggoda, "_My love_…"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Ye-Ye-Yeaaahh…?" sahut Alfred bergidik ketakutan, sampai terduduk dengan suksesnya di depan sang UK-e tersebut. Bahkan di dalam imajinasinya, ia nggak berani membayangkan kalau UK-e kesayangannya sampai bertindak macam-macam terhadap dirinya, apalagi dengan tampang yang oh-duhai-sangat-PREMAN tersebut.

Sekonyong-konyong dagu sang Alfred segera Arthur-versi-OOC-banget ini angkat dengan elegannya, kemudian Arthur menggombal dengan gombalan tingkat dewa, sebanding dengan si Francis persisnya, "_My love_… Mengapa tak dikau berani menghadapku, wahai peri kecilku…? Bolehkah aku mencuri ciuman pertamamu di sekolah yang indah ini, wahai kekasihku…? Ataukah kau lebih suka diperkosa habis-habisan di depan khalayak ramai ini…? Pilih-yang-mana, wahai peri kecilku…"

"GYAAAHHHH! EV-EV-EVE-EVERY-EVERYBODYYYYYY… HELP MEHHH! IGGY KESAYANGANKU MENJADI OOC AMAT INI! A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-ADAKAH YANG M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-AAUUU BA-BA-BA-BA-BANTU GUEEE?" teriak Alfred ketakutan setengah mati kala mendapatkan tembakan maut dari sang UK-e kesayangannya.

Sialnya, Gilbert malah ngakak jumpalitan di depan Alfred dan Arthur, nggak menyangka pagi tersebut Alfred malah diserang secara LIVE olehnya, bahkan ia tak menyangka kalau dirinya bakalan menjadi salah satu dari beberapa orang yang melihat kejadian langka secara LIVE tersebut. Sedangkan Antonio yang berada di sampingnya, malah ngiler tiada duanya. Lagi-lagi imajinasi liar Antonio mengenai dirinya segera berkeliaran di kepalanya. _Romano jadi seme… Bagaimana jadinya…? KYAHHH!_ Tampaknya, Antonio sudah gugur duluan pagi ini, pemirsa sekalian, gegara imajinasinya yang _over-capacity_ ini. Sedangkan sang Honda sendiri? Tampaknya dia juga ikutan gugur, mengingat setelah kejadian langka itu, Honda segera menjadi seorang fujoshi akut yang rela memburu setiap momen yaoi di antara murid Hetalia Gakuen yang oh-so-gila-amat ini.

Dalam hatinya, Alfred mencoret strategi pertamanya : **GAGAL TOTAL!**

Skor di antara mereka berdua segera aja naik menjadi **1-0** untuk **Iggy**! Alfred, cepat bangkit kalo gak mau disemein teruuus sama si Iggy! MATI LU! *digampar dengan hamburger oleh si Alfred yang udah gak kebayang menanggung rasa malunya yang OH-SANGAT-LUAR-BIASA tersebut*

-xXx-

**2****nd**** Alfred's Love Strategy : 'MENYERANG' SANG KIRKLAND!**

Di kelas Europe-II atau disingkat Euro-XI (kelas Eropa – kelas sebelas), hari pertama ujian, semua murid segera menjadi penggosip kelas kakap mengenai momen yang sangat langka tersebut. Banyak yang berwas-wis-wos mengenai tingkah sang England alias Arthur yang sangat OOC banget itu. Mereka segera membuat gerombolan untuk menggosipkannya, sedangkan si Arthur sendiri? Dia malah duduk di tepi jendela dengan tatapan yang tumben-tumbennya setingkat dengan Beary dan beberapa orang yang memiliki tatapan super duper menakutkan tersebut. Yak, banyak murid cewek makin jatuh cinta kepada sang England versi OOC amat ini.

Tak diundang oleh si empunya, pintu kelas tersebut segera dibanting dengan AWESOME-nya. Para murid pun syok sudah, dan ternyata mendapati bahwa si seme yang kena batu duluan olehnya, Alfred, udah bersiap dengan strategi keduanya. Kemudian Alfred dengan gugupnya segera 'menyerang' UK-e kesayangannya, "Oh tak mengapa engkau… Ataukah engkau lebih bahagia direbut keperjakaannya oleh sesama lelaki…? Oh tak mengapa−."

Sial, rupanya ketika Alfred berjalan sambil bergaya ala Francis-yang-oh-so-menjijikan tersebut, keburu Arthur udah menjatuhkan Alfred sehingga posisinya berada di atas Alfred yang telentang dengan wajah yang sangat memerah! Pemirsa sekalian, para murid kelas tersebut segera ber-_fangirling_ ria dengan ganasnya! O-Oh, sang UK-e yang kini menjadi seme Alfred pun segera membuka kancing seragamnya, sehingga terlihatlah badan Alfred yang walau bagian perutnya kelihatan sedikit gemuk, tetapi dadanya yang sudah lumayan bidang.

Mata tajam Arthur segera menatap mata gugupnya Alfred. Kemudian sang UK-e ini berkata dengan nada yang tak kalah mencengangkan, "Perlukah engkau kurebut keperjakaannya duluan?"

CUUUPPPP… Semua murid yang ada di kelas tersebut (bahkan si Kiku yang notabenenya beda kelas sama mereka berdua, segera mampir ke kelas ini secara diam-diam hanya untuk mengabadikan momen gila tersebut) kaget bukan kepalang plus berteriak-teriak dengan membahana. Sebuah ciuman dari Arthur versi preman tersebut mendarat tepat di bibir Alfred. Selagi mereka berciuman, kancing seragam atasnya segera dibuka, sehingga Alfred bisa melihat tubuh kekar plus bidangnya sang England tersebut.

"K-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit semua murid shock ditambah _fangirling_ dengan gilanya di depan mereka berdua.

Kiku pun segera memotret kejadian memalukan abad 21 tersebut, kemudian menyindirnya dengan sinis, "Wah, Alfred kena batu duluan tuh. Kasihan kamu, disemein sama ukenya sendiri. Hahahaha."

"H-H-H-HE-HE-HELL NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-TUHAAANNNN… MENGAPA TAK ENGKAU TOLONG GUE YANG SUDAH MENDERITA BUKAN KEPALANG INI KARENA UK-E KESAYANGANKU YANG OOC AMAAAAATT INI!" teriak Alfred _blushing_ ditambah malu tak terhingga, sampai termometer malunya sudah pecah gegara UK-e kesayangannya.

Akhirnya, lagi-lagi Alfred terpaksa mencoret strategi keduanya : **GAGAL TOTAL LAGI!**

Dengan demikian, skor antara mereka berdua menjadi **2-0**, untuk **Iggy** lagi! Selamat, Iggy! *ditabok lagi sama Iggy*

-xXx-

**3****rd**** Alfred's Love Strategy : MENCIUM SANG KIRKLAND DULUAN!**

Walhasil, pada hari H kedua, Alfred sudah sangat _down_. Bahkan hiburan sang kembarannya sendiri, Matthew, sama sekali nggak ngefek kepadanya. Yah, kemaren aja sudah diserang oleh UK-e sendiri yakni : ciuman sama gombalannya yang sangat maut! Apalagi, setelah dicium habis-habisan olehnya, Alfred kembali ke kelasnya dengan wajah udah ditempeli dengan surat peringatan oleh salah seorang guru paling _killer_ di sekolah tersebut. Ya iyalah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Mr. Switzerland tersebut!

"Bahahahaa! Kasian amat ya hidup lu, sampe ditempeli surat peringatan sama guru paling _killer_ sedunia!" ejek Santiago, personifikasi Brazil.

Cowok Latin dengan latar sepakbolanya yang sangat terkenal di dunia ini lantas menepuk-nepuk pundak sebelah kanan Alfred dengan keras, sampe timbul cap tangan di pundaknya yang udah memerah. Ya, kemarin aja dia udah gak bisa lagi fokus pada ujian, lantaran udah kena disemei oleh UK-e-nya sendiri! Pemirsa, ayo kita buat '1 Juta Koin untuk Alfred' yuk! *ditabok lagi sama Alfred yang kini udah _error_*

"DIAM LU, SANTIAGO! Mentang-mentang uke lu cuma Argentina, duo Guay alias Uruguay dan Paraguay, lu bisa santai! Sedang gue? Uke gue ya cuma England sendiri tapi kena batu duluan! SIAPA SIH YANG NGGAK MAU KENA BATU DISEMEIN SAMA UKE SENDIRI, HAH? ? YANG RELA, SILAKAN BENTUK GEROMBOLAN 'SEME YANG DIUKEIN SENDIRI' GITU! AAAARRRGGGHH!" bentak Alfred yang rupanya juga udah _error_, jauh lebih bawel dari sebelumnya!

"SEDANGKAN KAU, HAH?"

Rupanya, tohokan maut dari si Wy yang tau-tau malah mampir ke kelas America-XI udah membuat Alfred semakin shock dan mundung. _DAMN banget! Masa gue yang semenya si UK-e ini malah kena batu disemein lagi sama UK-e! NGGAK MAU! AKU NGGAK MAU TAU KALAU BANYAK ORANG NYEBUT GUE 'ORANG KALAH' GEGARA KENA SEME DULUAN SAMA UK-E!_ Rupanya, Alfred udah mencapai batas kesabarannya sebagai semenya. Ia langsung berteriak-teriak membentak Wy, "WY! BERISIK! GUE KAN SEMENYA, MASA GUE DISEMEIN GITU HAH? KAU MAU DISEMEIN SAMA SEALAND GITU, YA? OH HELL, KAU KAN CEWEK! KALO GITU, SAMA LIECHTENSTEIN MAU? LUMAYAN, YURI! BUWAHAHAHAHA!"

Tak disangka-sangka, si UK-e yang statusnya menjadi seme untuk Alfred, datang ke kelasnya. Belum kelar Alfred protes kepadanya, dia sudah mampir ke hadapan Alfred sambil memaksanya memakan _stick_ yang dibelinya di kantin beberapa menit yang lalu. Kemudian ia berkata dengan dingin bak seorang preman yang baru saja mendapatkan mangsanya, "CEPAT MAKAN UJUNG _STICK_ INI! AKU YANG AKAN MAKAN UJUNG YANG LAIN!"

Para murid kelas America segera saja ber-_fangirling_ ria melihat kejadian langka tersebut! Pemirsa, rupanya si seme yang kualat OOC ini segera memakan _stick_-nya, kemudian segera menciumnya lagi! OOH! Para murid, tak terkecuali lelaki maupun perempuan, segera berteriak menggila melihat kejadian memalukan ketiga tersebut! Tak ayal, setelah mencium bibir Alfred lagi, ia segera membuka kemeja seragam Alfred sehingga tersisa tinggal celana panjangnya! "CUIT CUIT CUIT! OH SO SWEET! KAMU BENAR-BENAR SEME YANG KUALAT BANGET, SIALAN! HEBAT SEKALI! GUE, GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT, BERSEDIA JADI PENGHULU PERNIKAHAN TERLARANG KA−."

Keburu mulut nggak bertanggung jawabnya si Gilbert yang entah kenapa kena kualat sedikit OOC ini, segera dilempar dengan sepatu milik Alfred! Para murid segera melongo dibuat oleh si pelaku pelemparan sepatu tersebut. Ya iyalah, siapa lagi kalau bukan si Arthur sendiri! "Berani mengganggu acara cinta kami, kau kubuat jadi makanan khas Berwald, lho! Namanya ya SURSTROMING! S-U-R-S-T-R-O-M-I-N-G! KAU MAU NGGAK HAH, GILBERT!" ancam Artur dengan nada ala preman. Tampaknya Arthur sudah kena premanisme-nya.

"_DAMN_! GUE KEBANJIRAN IDE UNTUK DOUJIN YAOI, BRENGSEK! _DANKE BITTE_, UK-E!" teriak Elizaveta yang tau-tau malah mampir ke kelas America dengan seenak jidatnya. Mukanya udah _error_, dipenuhi dengan niat yang YA TUHAN sangat jahat malah! Bukan, bukan, niat MESUM tingkat DEWA melihat kejadian langka tersebut!

Rupanya si UK-e malah nggak menggubris teriakan maut Elizaveta, kemudian meneruskan acara mesumnya. Tetapi sial, rupanya ada orang lain yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka berdua. Rupanya oh rupanya, orang itu ternyata adalah Mr. Switzerland! "BERANI BERBUAT MESUM, MELANGGAR PASAL 23 AYAT 1 PERATURAN HETALIA GAKUEN, GUE SKORS NIH!" teriak Mr. Switzerland garang sambil menempeli jidat mereka berdua (Arthur dan Alfred, red) dengan surat peringatan lagi.

"Kasihan deh mereka…" sindir Santiago dan Wy bebarengan, dengan muka _pokerface_.

Dengan demikian, skor di antara mereka berdua menjadi **3-0** untuk **Iggy**, lagi! Tetapi berhubung pada detik-detik terakhir yang rupanya sudah dinodai (?) oleh Mr. Switzerland, saya buat skor baru : **2-3-0** untuk **Mr. Switzerland** dan **Iggy**! Rupanya, Iggy dan Mr. Switzerland sudah menjadi rival (?) dalam urusan menambah skornya. Pemirsa, inilah hari-hari yang mengerikan untuk Alfred yang berharap kalau ini cuma nightmare… Sekian! *langsung ditabokin semua karakter Hetalia dengan ganasnya*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilog**

Minggu depannya, Alfred kembali masuk sekolah dengan wajah sangat muram. Tubuhnya kurus kering, beda dengan sebelumnya. Para murid yang melihatnya, segera berwas-wis-wos mengenai perubahan besar pada tubuh pria yang tumben-tumbennya sudah bisa berpuasa bilang 'I'm A HERO', bahkan bisa berpuasa tak makan hamburger kesukaannya selama seminggu belakangan ini. Kantung matanya sudah semakin menjadi-jadi dan tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk ke depan. Kok kerasa Alfred udah tambah tua ya? *PLAK*

Gilbert yang melihat punggung Alfred di depannya, segera memanggilnya sambil mengatainya dengan lancarnya, "Alfreeddd! Bagaimana? Sudah berapa skor kamu disemein sama UK-e-mu sendiri? HAKHAKHAKHAK! I'M KINDA AWESOME, KESESESESESESE!"

"**9-0** untuk si **Iggy**, LAGI! Kau tahu kenapa? Hari ketiga, gue diperkosa habis-habisan, hari keempat, gue dimandiin sama Iggy sambil dipegangin 'itu'-nya, hari kelima, gue ditidurin sama Iggy! Keenam, gue digoda terus-menerus selama sehari nonstop dan diajak nge-_date_ sama si Iggy! Mana dia membelikanku bunga dan melamarku menikah lagi! Ketujuh, dia menciumi bagian-bagian terlarang punyaku! GIMANA MAU BAHAGIA DENGAN SEMUA ITU, BRENGSEK? ? MAH ENAKAN LU, PRUSSIA! BRENGSEEEKKKKK!"

Gilbert yang mendengar bentakan maut Alfred, kontan saja bermuka _blushing_. Tak lama kemudian, kedua tangannya masing-masing memegang perut dan mulutnya sendiri, diteruskan dengan… TERTAWA HABIS-HABISAN! "GYAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK! ! ! RUPANYA TUHAN SUDAH MEMBALAS TINDAKAN LO YANG ABNORMAL KEPADA SI IGGY, BERTAHUN-TAHUUUUN! HAKHAKHAK! BAKALAN JADI GOSIP PALING HOT SEBULAN NIH! ELIZAVETAAAAAAA!"

"SIAP, BOS GILBERT! AKU SUDAH MEREKAM SELURUH ADEGAN TERLARANG INI-ITU LHO! SUDAH SIAP UNTUK DISEBARKAN KE SELURUH SEKOLAH INI! BOLEH NGGAK, BOS? ?" teriak Elizaveta yang tau-tau malah bersembunyi di balik tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang melindunginya.

"SILAKAN! BUAT MR. SWITZERLAND MENAMBAH SKORS-NYA LAGI!"

Keburu si Alfred sudah memprotes Gilbert dengan garangnya, "PLIS GIL, JANGAN BUAT GUE MENDERITA LA−."

Tiba-tiba si Iggy yang menjadi korban kejadian gak disangka tersebut, muncul di belakang mereka bertiga. Alangkah syoknya mereka bertiga, kini Iggy sudah kembali ke semula! Pakaiannya sudah rapi, rambutnya sudah nggak digel lagi. Bahkan tindikan yang nongol seminggu lalu, udah nggak ada lagi! Gelang dan cincin metal-nya sudah nggak ada lagi. Semuanya pada melongo melihat perubahan perangai Iggy seminggu belakangan ini. _Apa seminggu lalu dia kena santet?_ Nggak ada yang tahu pasti tentang itu, sampai suatu saat…

"DAMN! GUE DISANTET INDONESIA AGAR MENJADI SEME-NYA ALFRED! KAMPRET! RUPANYA DIA JUGA MENDENGAR TANTANGAN MEMALUKAN SI GILBERT ITU! BRENGSEK!" teriak Iggy tiba-tiba. Mana wajahnya dipenuhi oleh amarahnya, lagi.

Rupanya, diusut punya diusut, ternyata seminggu yang lalu ada juga segerombolan lain yang diam-diam mengawasi UK-e dan America di kafe tersebut. Entah siapa pelakunya, ada yang sengaja meminta bantuan kepada Indonesia yang sudah terkenal dengan dukunnya yang luar biasa ampuhnya untuk mengubah sisi si UK-e. Pasalnya, ada yang tidak suka dengan pair yang terlalu _common_. Entahlah, kita takkan pernah tahu siapa tuh pelaku sebenarnya… Yang pasti, di Jakarta, personifikasi Indonesia rupanya sedang berbersin ria sambil melambai-lambaikan sejumlah uang yang tampaknya menjadi uang sogokan (?) dari pelakunya.

Sang personifikasi Indonesia ini segera berkata dengan antengnya, "Wah, si UK kena marah yaaa… Siapa gak sangka malah si Japanlah yang bikin semua kejadian memalukan ini dengan meminta bantuanku… HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ End – dengan gak AWESOME-nya… ]**


End file.
